Endless Sky
by RoryFaller
Summary: Melody and her father make a surprise discovery on a diplomatic mission.


**A/N: This is something I was going to write for BetherdyBabe a long, long time ago. I hope she enjoys it.**

 _ **The Little Mermaid**_ **belongs to Disney and Hans Christian Anderson. I'm just playing in their ocean.**

* * *

The salty air normally filled King Eric with peace. But not today. Today he was journeying to a place that he swore he'd never go. The smell of the ocean reminded him of the danger he was heading toward.

On the advice of his counselors and the Queen that he should make overtures to the new leaders of Tinterra, he set sail two days ago. It was a tiny island that had been home to pirates and cutthroats for centuries. It wasn't until a decade ago that they even attempted to make contact with the civilized leaders of the world to discuss trade. Recently the elderly pirate turned leader – dictator was more like it – passed away and a new leader took over. It was Eric's sincere hope that the invitation to the coronation of the first King of Tinterra was legitimate. The long guns stored below deck as well as the dozen highly-trained soldiers mixed with the regular crew were hopefully enough of a guarantee to dissuade anyone from trying to cause an international incident.

"Your majesty," a shaky voice proclaimed.

"Yes?" Eric turned to look at a two quaking sailors and a soaking wet boy huddled under a large cape between them.

The boy wouldn't look up to meet his gaze and tugged the hood he was wearing further over his head. This was no place for a child. Eric felt panic grip his heart. Before he could speak, a loud bark rose from the depths of the ship. His eyes narrowed. He stepped forward and ripped the hood back revealing a face he knew well. "Melody!"

Eric sat in his cabin staring down at his daughter seated next to his desk. She had changed out of her wet clothing from living in the hold of the ship since they left port. They had 2 more days to travel until they reached Tinterra. Since the ceremony was going to be on the day after they arrived, he could not turn back. He was stuck with his daughter.

"I could…" he began as he paced. "We've told you…" He ran his hand through is raven hair. The same blue eyes he saw in the mirror looked back at him. "What have you to say for yourself, young lady?"

"You promised to take me to sea with you on your next voyage…"

"This is a diplomatic mission, not an adventure!"

"But you promised!" his nearly fourteen-year-old said.

It had been a year and a half since he and Ariel almost lost her to Morgana. Since that time, the family has been very close. She hadn't disobeyed them. _Why start now?_

"Melody, you know that if I didn't invite you, it was dangerous." Eric shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry," she said, her lip quivering and liquid filling her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry," he replied as he strode toward her. The two women in his life were incredibly strong and if they ever cried, he'd move heaven and earth for them.

A knock on the door stopped him from pulling her into his arms. He furrowed his brow and shouted, "I'm not to be disturbed."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty," a deep voice said as the door opened. "I've come to collect the prisoner."

"Prisoner!" Melody gasped.

"Come in." He recognized the voice and allowed him entry since the Sergeant served Eric's father so well.

"I heard we had a stowaway," the big Sergeant said, his grey eyes focused on Melody. "You know how strict the laws of the sea are about stowaways."

"But, Daddy, you're the king!" His daughter's blue eyes widened in horror.

Eric was ready to tell the Sergeant to leave when he saw a wink. Or he thought it was a wink. It happened so fast he couldn't tell. "Even a king must follow his own laws."

"The brig is all set, Your Majesty. We put some hay on the floor."

"Hay!" Melody gasped.

"Plenty of bread and water for the rest of the voyage," the Sergeant continued.

"Isn't that a bit…"

"Lenient?" The Sergeant cocked his head. "I guess you're right. Water and gruel only."

"Gruel! Daddy, I'm a princess," Melody wailed.

"And you best start acting like one." Eric crossed his arms and stood next to the tall, broad-shouldered sailor.

"Since she is a princess, we might make a small exception, Your Majesty." The Sergeant leaned conspiratorially toward his King. "Stowaways have been put to work on some ships."

"Oh." Eric was impressed with how valiantly he fought off his grin from forming. "Such as?"

"Swabbing the deck. Cleaning the canons."

"The canons? I'd be covered in soot!" Melody did look more pleased about getting a job than going to the brig though.

"Anything else?" Eric asked.

"Helping in the galley."

"I love to cook. I'll do that," Melody replied.

"The last time I checked Navy regulations, I don't recall seeing that prisoners could choose their punishment," Eric said.

"Daddy!"

"Since you are obviously emotionally involved, Your Majesty, might I suggest you allow me to find a suitable punishment?"

"Of course."

"No, Daddy. I promise I'll never, ever disobey you again. Please don't let him put me in the brig or make me swab decks." Melody rushed to her father and grasped his forearms, which were still crossed over his chest.

The Sergeant only cocked an eyebrow and waited for his Captain and King to give his verdict. Eric knew that the Sergeant would lay his life down willingly for Eric and his family. He had proven it time and time again. Knowing that Melody would be safe, but taught a lesson at the same time, made his choice all the easier. "Princess Melody, I am committing you to the custody of Sergeant Richards for your punishment." His thirteen-year-old stared up at the well over six-foot frame and audibly gulped.

"Don't worry, Your Highness," his deep voice said, "I didn't bring the shackles with me."

Eric had to turn away lest he laugh at his daughter's panicked expression.

* * *

Melody hated her captor, as she deemed the Sergeant, after two hours. He had her dragging laundry, dirty dishes, garbage and anything else that needed to be moved from one end of the ship to the other. She passed out the first night on straw after all. The big Sergeant carried his princess to her father's state room and put her to bed on the sofa.

The next morning, bread, water and an orange were left for her to eat. She grumbled, but was thankful to have something to eat.

The following morning when she awoke, her father was still in the room. He had on his formal robes. "I've had a dress brought for you. You might as well look like a princess, but be warned that this is a dangerous place. Stay with the Sergeant always. No wandering."

She nodded in agreement. To get out of the filthy work the Sergeant gave her, she'd agree to anything. Once again her bad judgement got her in another dangerous situation. And once again one of her parents was there to help her.

* * *

Melody stood clutching her hands together. The city- if it could be called that- before her and her father was filthy. The people who lined the wharf to greet her father had little more than rags on.

"I should have listened to your mother sooner," her father said softly taking one of her hands. "We can help these people."

"But you didn't know they lived like this? Did you?" Melody might not agree with her parents' protectiveness of her, but she thought they were the most generous people in the world. The wealth of their kingdom was always shared with others.

"No, I didn't." He held her hand tightly as the ship pulled into port. A man with a crown made from the links of chain stood with a huge smile on his face at the end of the pier.

"Welcome, King Eric. Welcome, Princess," the man shouted. "Tinterra is happy to have you visit us. We've prepared a concert of you as I've learned your family loves music."

"You are too kind, Your Majesty." Melody's father responded.

After walking through the city to the castle, Melody and her father were seated in a hall filled with rusty, old nautical equipment. There was a large pool of water in the center that appeared to open to the ocean beyond the castle wall. Looking around the room, she remembered overhearing the crew talking about how the Tinterrans were once pirates. _They had to have been the worst pirates ever._

"To welcome you to our fair land, I present our court singer. She's been with us for many years."

Melody looked around for a woman to step forward. Her father gasped. When she looked at him she saw his eyes were focused on the pool in the center of the room. A mermaid swam up to take a seat on a rock. Her hair was long and white and her blue tail was faded and marred by several cuts. The old mermaid began to sing and Melody's heart stopped.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N: Who could she be? Don't spoil it, BetherdyBabe!**


End file.
